


Two Terran Hearts

by frubeto



Series: challenges [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Marriage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 02, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frubeto/pseuds/frubeto
Summary: Now, no one can oppose two moving Terran hearts.
Relationships: Keyla Detmer/Joann Owosekun
Series: challenges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535477
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Two Terran Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [cha' tera'ngan tIqDu'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068376) by [frubeto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frubeto/pseuds/frubeto). 



> So it took me a while to figure out how I wanted to translate this, but here we are. This is the most elegant translation possible while still being technically literal.
> 
> Of course it sounds way better in the original Klingon!
> 
> (It's so hard to write touchy-feely fanfic in a language like Klingon where you have to improvise for like half of your romantic vocabulary. More than half, probably.)

The gods created a Terran heart, using fire and metal. Because it moved forcefully and the sound was very noisy, the gods cried out.

_Today we have created the strongest heart._

Because of its strength, no one could stand in front of it without trembling.

Thus the heart left its home and joined the stars.

But then the Terran heart weakened, and the gods said, _Why are you weak?_. And the heart said, _I am alone._ And the gods knew they had erred.

So they created another heart.

But the second heart was stronger than the first, and the first was jealous of it. Fortunately, reason softened the second heart. _If we are together, there is no force that can stop us._ And when the two hearts began to move together, the sound was the strongest.

Now, no one can oppose two moving Terran hearts.

Maybe they can not wield a bat’leth, but on the battlefield their communication is without words and they act fast while they pilot the ship through danger perfectly.  But they are never afraid to take a risk, because they know that if they work together they can accomplish anything.

Between the stars, they found their new home.

*

Her fake eye rarely  makes Keyla uncomfortable. But they are lying in bed and Joann is lying next to her and obviously examining it.

“What?” she asks.

_Is there something on my face?_ she wants to ask.

Joan n closes her eyes and allows Keyla to continue  caressing her arm.

“I know the opportunity was 930 years ago. But I wanted you to meet my family. I won’t stop being sad. Maybe if I had tried it could have happened. But you know their opinions. They never would have accepted you.”

K eyla stops and thinks for a second. Then she understands and moves her index finger to her face.

“They don’t accept this thing.”

J oann agrees.

“I love them. I love you. I love this ship. But they are two different worlds that can never meet. I dishonored my family when I joined Starfleet. Because of this, they do not try to see the woman I know.”

Her voice breaks, but she continues.

“Now they can never admire you. My brother can never admire you. He can never be happy to have found an honorable opponent in stick-fighting.”

Keyla smiles as she remembers teaching her and failing utterly.

It is quiet. Then Keyla raises her hand and holds Joann’s face.

“If they had met you, my family would adopt you immediately, you know? They would admire your strength and your heart and your mind.”

Joan smiles, moved.

“Most importantly, they could see in your eyes that you care about me. And it would be enough.”

Keyla laughs slightly.

“But I don’t promise that Tazzy wouldn’t threaten your life if you hurt me.”

Joann doesn’t laugh but puts her hand down on Keylas hand and intertwines their fin g ers so that their rings meet.

“I will never hurt you intentionally. Love and Honor. Remember? Cherish you until death do us part.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of this might sound vaguely familiar to DS9 fans. ;-)  
> But only vaguely, cause its been translated by me twice now. I don't actually know if there's, like, an official translation back into Klingon, but I just did that myself to the best of my abilities (read: there's parts missing).
> 
> Talk to me on [tumblr](http://frubeto.tumblr.com).


End file.
